


The Story of A Young Michael Conor

by kaylacscott (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/kaylacscott
Summary: After some strange incident, Michael is turned into a younger version of himself and seems to have infinite love for hi-chews and dislike towards playing the violin. While the boys have no problem in taking care of him, they're worried that Michael would stay permanent or grow up to become a completely different person altogether. Not to mention that they’re hiding it from the world... including their manager, John Club.





	The Story of A Young Michael Conor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had his story in my drafts for awhile now... I hesitated in posting it because nobody is really active on this site and I’m becoming weary of Wattpad (let’s just say I disagree with their money-idea. The point of millions people were because it was FREE and authors could use other apps to earn money but now Wattpad has to fall in the trend *sigh*). Anyway, I realized that even if nobody is reading this, I love writing and while it is nice to at least have somebody see this, the point is that being discouraged over something like that is pointless. We’re all here for a short time, and just doing what you love means everything. 
> 
> While this story has humour, there's also a bit of angst because we need more angst!Michael stories. This story is *kinda* Michael-centric, and obviously this version is different from his real past. No pairings. *gasp*

_It began with a dark, stormy night_ —well, you would think that something great would signify the life-altering change for the band, In Real Life.

Instead, it was a cloudless morning with a gentle breeze. Chance Perez got out of bed, stretching languidly with a yawn. Grabbing his phone on his drawer, he read 8:35 AM and head to the bathroom. Maybe he'll hit the gym after breakfast... Sergio is usually up for anything.

When he reached for his toothbrush, he heard a loud crash that startled him out of his reverie.

Rushing to the living room, he spotted the TV on, yet no one on the couch. "Drew?" he called for the Bronxite. "What happened?"

There was no reply, but the noise stopped.

Chance cautiously made his way the kitchen, then gasped. All of the cupboards and drawers were open, a glass was smashed on the floor, and items were moved haphazard from their original place. Finally, there was a young boy standing on the counter, the probable cause of it.

"What! Who—who are you?" Chance finally managed.

The boy shook his head, looking frightened.

"Can you... how old are you?" Chance used a gentler tone, despite inwardly freaking out. _There must be a logical reason for a child standing on his kitchen counter._ "You must be a long way from home."

Silently, the boy raised up four fingers. He had big brown eyes with short brown hair, and a well enough fullness in his face that indicated he was well-fed. He only wore a big grey t-shirt, which Chance guessed made him clumsy. There was something about the features that struck a memory in Chance... oddly he wasn't near hysterical as he should be; he now held concern for someone who was his daughter's age.

"Well, do you know where your parents are? Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know." The voice was small and hesitant.

Chance felt his heart break. "Well, we'll find them. What were you doing in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen," the boy repeated. He looked around, as if noticing the mess. "I want hi-chews." 

"Hi-chews?" Chance couldn't help bit grin. The child was starting to reveal intelligence, having awareness and particular tastes. "Well, I know a perfect guy who you'll like to meet. In fact, you two kind of have things in common. Is it okay if I help you down?" 

The boy slowly nodded his head, arms outstretched.

Chance brought him down from the counter and shook his head. "I'll need to buy you new clothes. You'll trip in that."

As they made their way down the hall to Michael's room, Chance carefully guiding the small boy, he knocked on the door. "Michael? Yo, you up? There's somebody I want you to meet."

"I don't want to go back in there." The boy tugged on Chance's hand. "It's cold." 

The twenty-one year old's brows furrowed. "You've been in there?"

"Night. Alone."

"Alone?" Chance opened the door, alarmed, and found Michael wasn't there. The bed was evident that someone slept there, blankets rumpled. "Did you meet see a guy with brown hair? Like, really tall?" Chance gestured with his hands.

The boy nodded his head.

"Where is he?"

The boy pointed at Chance. "You."

"What? No, I mean another person. Michael. If he ever told you. Michael Conor."

The boy's brown eyes widened. "My name is Conor."

"Well, that's—" Chance froze and crouched down, his mind absorbing everything that happened earlier. "You... kinda look like him. You like hi-chews. You slept in this room without meeting Mike. Is your name, uh, Conor Michael Smith?" The sheer ridiculousness of the notion was only confirmed when the boy nodded.

"I like the name Michael Smith. People just call me Conor."

"I am talking to a four-year old Michael Conor." Chance felt a bit dizzy. "This might be a dream. Or a prank. Er—stay here." Chance desperately knocked on John's room. After several moments, John opened the door a crack and mumbled, "What?" 

"Look at the person down the hall and tell me what you see." 

John wearily walked outside, and took a look. "I see a boy. Well, goodnight." He promptly went back into his room and closed the door.

Chance shook his head. "We need someone more gullible. Conor, I'll take you to a person named Drew."

* * *

The eldest member of the band scrutinized the tiny boy, slowly nodding his head in affirmation. "So somehow, Michael turned into a young version of himself, cause unknown and doesn’t remember anything from right now—the band, us."

"You're taking this well." Chance crossed his arms, watching as Drew crouched down in front of Michael and started freaking coddling. In a way, though, Drew really was good with kids, sort of being one himself. Ahem. Not that Chance would say that observation aloud, of course. 

"He's so cute," Drew said. "Is this permanent?" 

"I don't know. This is like some weird sh—er, I mean poop."

Drew looked quizzical. "You mean shit?"

"There is a child in front of you!"

"Nothing Michael hasn't heard before."

"He is in a four year old mindset. Wow, Drew." 

The other boy shrugged. "You’re worried about language in front of a boy who swears like a sailor?"

"Are you talking about yourself?" Chance couldn’t help but send the jab. 

"Look, I’m as shocked as you but you gotta admit that there’s a lot of strange things. Maybe he’ll return normal. Or something. Are we sure this isn’t, like, Michael's secret brother?"

"This is real." Chance gave a pause. He didn’t know what to make of it—whether it was a prank or not, it was kind of cruel. Especially for a little boy to be caught up in the middle of it all. It only reminded him of his own daughter Brooklyn, who would be separated from him and Emma.

"C-Can I see Tommy?" Michael asked. His small voice made the two older boys revert their attention.

"Did Michael have a friend growing up named Tommy?" Chance wondered.

”Hell if I know. We don’t talk about that stuff.” Drew brightened. "Okay, think about this situation. We have a baby Michael in our hands."

"He’s four. And he needs his parents. He must be homesick."

"We’re his family too. Technically brothers, and well, it’ll be cool to y'know, take care of him."

"You're crazy."

"AF. Besides, I’m pretty sure we all never had a little brother. It’ll be cool!"

Chance nearly relented, the idea did seem nice, but once looking at a perplexed Michael, who was so vulnerable, it put more sensibility. "We'll ask John, and tell Michael's parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have a fanfic of IRL attending Hogwarts, cooking AU, omegaverse, IRL as villains, thief!Michael, assassin AU, a 4th Ave fic, Bergio, and The Bachelor-style AU. Oh and a soulmates one but anyway...


End file.
